Well That's a problem
by LumosElm
Summary: Discontinued. Read ch 2 for details.
1. Chapter 1

AN: HI! So you made it to my first ever story! Good job, here's a cookie!

This isn't anything I've planned out, or had any coherent outline for. It's where I'm gonna go to put the hellish creation I've decided to make, and hope for the best. That means you get to witness me put my OC through whatever I feel like! No, you can't leave. You gotta go through this roller coaster of shit with me.

Totally didn't use my own height for hers. *casually whistles*

* * *

"FUCKING SHIT NUGGETS!"

A few creatures flew up from the thick canopy, their strange squawking almost covering the angry sounds of the female below. Almost.

One more angry shriek left her before she just hung for a moment, her body spinning slowly from the thin wire that suspended her a good seventy feet off the ground. Her eyes went to the giant bone dogs who were jumping and snarling from below. Oh goodie! There were three of them trying to get to her, but where were the other two beasties? She crossed her arms and glared at the snarling pains in her ass. A loud scream echoed through the jungle again. The petite girl merely cocked an eyebrow. Was that Clarkson? Fuckin coward, runnin off and leaving her to deal with the mutts and their goliath master.

Oh yeah. Him. Her eyes searched the canopy and branches for the unique rippling their suits created. How many times has the hair on the back of her neck stood on end, just for her to see one of those assholes watching her? Too many to count. They never attacked, just watched. And laughed at her expense when she triggered one of their traps. Which happened a lot. It sounded like a laugh... sorta. It was weird rapid clicking, but it only happened when she did something stupid. So until someone else comes along to correct her; the ghost assholes like laughing at her.

Her green eyes glared up at the stupid wire that held her up. Who the fuck climbs that high to place a trap? She grumbled angrily. No way in hell is she going to cut her hands trying to climb that wire, it's much too thin. Maybe she could cut it? The lack of a shoe on her foot put a halt to that plan; did she put it in her right boot or her left?...

Her eyes went down to the ground, and she gave a snarl of her own down at the mutant dogs. They had her boot! The one with her dagger in it! She huffed angrily. Well. There goes that idea.

She tried to turn- and failed- to see the area around her. Perhaps she could swing over to the tree, grab on, and shimmy her way up?

She sighed at the idea and gave herself a mental pep talk. Well, not really. _This is stupid, but it's the best I've got._

She began to swing herself back and forth, feeling INCREDIBLY stupid at first when she didn't move very much. As she gained momentum a victorious grin appeared on her face. Just a bit farther…

Her hand reached out for one of the branches, her fingers _just_ out of reach as she stretched.

"Fuck!" She shouted.

Once more, she swung back, her hand managing to get a grip. Her eyes lit up as a breathless laugh escaped her. She did it! Gradually she climbed a bit higher, holding on tightly when the world spun. "Ugh…" She groaned, nauseated at the sudden world tilt. After a few seconds of cursing and taking deep breaths, she continued on. Her hand reached up to pull herself up, only to come face to face with her hand holding nothing.

A sinking feeling went through her. No. Not nothing. Wide, green eyes travelled up slowly as her growling handhold appeared, it's cold mask staring her down with a glare.

Shit.

She merely stared up at him, somehow managing to form words as she spoke her thought out loud.

"Well. That's a problem."


	2. Change of Plans

AN: Holy shit I suck at updating. I'm sorry to those who favorited/followed the story, I intend to be (kinda) better at posting stuff. However, I'm killing this one off. I have no inspiration and my ideas are running a different path. I intend on posting the new story _The Paths We Tread_ soon. I'm working on the first chapter now, and will rough draft a bunch of ones afterwards. It's not going to be like this one, except for a few key things.

1) Allison will be the main female character. However, I've decided to just make her an albino (I know, rare but whatever. MY story my rules)

2) Her potential hunter may or may not be... yautja. Still toying with an idea, but I might make there be two who think she's a more than just a bit interesting.

3) It won't focus on one person/relationship. There's more going on in the background that I think you guys would like

I apologize to those who were waiting for an update on this, but it's just not working for me.

I'm actually looking for a beta reader! If you want to be the person that I throw possibly shitty ideas at and bounce plot directions off your head, PLEASE message me! I'm in serious need of someone. ;-;

Either way, have some apology cookies and snacks! *passes stuff out*

~Elm


	3. Last note

AN: Last one for this story! _The Paths We Tread_ is officially up! Depending on what happens,  
I may just delete this story. I might leave it up, but it's so short that it doesn't even really matter too much. For those who actually read this, there will be references to _Well, That's a Problem_ in this new story!

Go check it out, let me know what you think! Super proud of the start of this new story!

~Elm


End file.
